Left Behind
by Yondaime Namikaze
Summary: WARNING! THIS IS A CHRISTIAN STORY! In the blink of an eye, millions around the world disappear. This event is called The Rapture of the Church. What's this? Those left behind get another chance, but they must first survive the seven year Tribulation.


WARNING! THIS IS A CHRISTIAN STORY!

**The concepts of this story are based on the series by Jerry B. Jenkins and Tim Lahaye. They base their story on the concepts detailed in the Book of Revelations.**

**About the story: There will be long chapters and slower updates. Also, some events will be based on the book series and some will be made up.**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

Grade Level: 5.3

One

He felt so far away from his family. InuYasha's fully loaded 747 was heading for Berlin. Landing was estimated at 6 AM. He was so far away from his family. He thought about them again.

Once this flight was over, he would spend time with his wife and six-year old son. They were planning to take a spring trip to America for a couple weeks. InuYasha, though, thought about the pretty flight attendant, Kikyo.

InuYasha had never thought about the afterlife until this night. One phenomenon opened his eyes. One world-wide phenomenon.

Anyway, back to that flight attendant. Despite only being in her mid-twenties, Kikyo was InuYasha's senior flight attendant. She always came into the cockpit to check up on him every so often. He hadn't seen her in awhile.

InuYasha looked out and saw light snow. Not enough to ground the flight, but just enough to be annoying.

Going home used to be what InuYasha looked forward to on his flights. Kagome, his wife, was attractive and amazing. The only downfall about her was her obsession. All she talked about was her religion.

God and religion went over well with InuYasha. He liked to go to the village church every so often. Kagome went every Sunday and she was also active in the smaller congregation and weekly Bible studies.

InuYasha had gotten uncomfortable. He wasn't exactly used to Japanese churches to begin with. InuYasha was born in the USA to Japanese parents, InuTaisho and Izayoi. They moved back to Japan when InuYasha was 8 and Sesshomaru, InuYasha's half brother, was 14.

InuYasha's thoughts turned back to Kikyo. She was totally hot. Man, this trip was going to take forever. Maybe it was because he was crossing time zones or maybe it was because his thoughts were constantly on Kikyo, but this plane trip seemed like the longest trip InuYasha had ever piloted.

InuYasha knew that Kikyo respected and admired him. He thought there was more going on, and he could prove his idea. They'd hung together after flights. Sometimes, they went with fellow workers, sometimes it was just the two of them.

The lights from the plane reflected off the light snowflakes outside as InuYasha thought about Kagome. He had never cheated on her before. The sun would rise in a couple of hours and InuYasha would be the first to witness the start of the new day.

InuYasha thought went back to Kagome and a time that seemed long ago. Their six-year old son had been one year at the time. Kagome had started reading every book she could find on the Rapture of the Church. They had had a conversation about it once. The conversation still played vividly in InuYasha's head.

"Oh, InuYasha, I can't even begin to imagine it. You know, Jesus coming back for us before we die."

InuYasha had been reading the newspaper as his wife spoke. "Oh, yeah. That would sure kill me."

Kagome had not taken his comment lightly. "If I didn't know what was going to happen to me, I wouldn't act so happy-go-lucky."

InuYasha gave her his traditional laugh. "That's where you're wrong, Kagome. I'll be dead, lost forever; but you, you'll sit at God's right hand."

He had offended her, but he had never intended to. He walked over to kiss her, but she turned away. "Don't you think it's strange, though? Jesus appearing in the clouds for all the good people. I do have a piece of mind, Kagome. I believe what is rational.

Kagome had stopped listening to him after he said "good people". She started to cry. "I've told you before. Saved people aren't good people, they're…"

"Just forgiven, yeah I know. You've told me that before." InuYasha sat back down in his chair and picked up his newspaper again. "If it makes you feel any better, I'm happy for you that you know exactly where you're going."

"I only believe what the Bible says," Kagome replied.

Now, presently, InuYasha just thought about Kikyo which brought a smile to his face. Kagome may have become a full-fledged religious fanatic, but InuYasha felt that that gave him the chance to dream about Kikyo. Heck, the only reason InuYasha and Kagome were still together was because they didn't want to abandon their son.

InuYasha thought back to when he'd first met Kikyo. She had been assigned to one of his flights to the US. They had become friends immediately, but as they began to get more flights together, their friendship had grown. Now InuYasha was infatuated with her. Take it easy, InuYasha. One step at a time, he quickly chided himself.

…

NEW POV

Next to a window in the first class section of the plane, sat a young man. The young man kept glancing around. Something didn't feel right today. He was paranoid. He never gets paranoid.

Suddenly, his cell phone vibrated. Who the heck would call him at this hour? He checked the Caller ID and saw that the caller was his girlfriend. He picked up the phone and finished talking to her within a couple minutes. She just wanted to wish him good luck on his flight.

At age twenty-five, Koga was the youngest man to claim the senior writer position for his magazine company. Koga loved his job. You go into work, listen as the boss tells you what to write about and by what deadline, and then, dedicate the rest of the workday to getting the story. Then, after work, he could spend time with his girlfriend.

Koga had never told anyone, not even his girlfriend, about and event he'd witnessed once. At the time he'd witnessed the event, Koga had been left breathless. That was a year ago. Someday, he'd even teach his children about the events that occurred one year ago.

FLASHBACK

1 YEAR AGO

ISRAEL

Even though Koga was here on business, he figured that he'd also take it easy. He didn't know how wrong he was.

**_I wonder, what should I do first_**, Koga thought to himself. Koga moved along down the street, trying to find something to do.

That night, the Russians launched an organized surprise attack on Israel. The attack was all-out, and Koga thought for sure that he was going to die. He waited in the streets for his certain death, but it never came.

Like the answer to his prayers, the bombs the Russians dropped hit a certain point and automatically disintegrated. It was as if a mystical barrier was stopping the bombs.

**_Yep, this is just the ordinary world_**, Koga thought, sarcastically.

Later that night, it was reported that there were no casualties from the attack. Koga debated on calling his girlfriend and telling her about what he'd just seen. He, later, decided to keep it to himself.

PRESENT DAY

Koga remembered it vividly, almost as if the attack had happened yesterday. That attack should have proved to Koga that there was a god, but Koga still didn't believe. Who knew that after tonight, Koga would begin to really see the truth?

…

InuYasha POV

InuYasha really wanted to see Kikyo. Who knew that one flight attendant could be on his mind almost constantly? InuYasha looked to Kikyo for paradise from religion, but he was about to pay the price for turning away from religion.

InuYasha unbuckled his seat belt, set the plane to autopilot, and started to make his way out of the cockpit. **_Man, how lame am I?_** he thought.**_ I would be better off if I'd never met Kikyo_**.

As InuYasha made it to the cockpit door, Kikyo almost ran into him. Who knew that she'd wanted to see me this badly too?

It was then that InuYasha noticed that Kikyo was crying. "Ah, come on, Kikyo, big girls don't cry." InuYasha looked closer and saw that Kikyo seemed paralyzed, rooted in place by fear. "Kikyo-?"

"People are missing," she whispered.

"What do you m-?"

"I'm sorry, Captain," Kikyo apologized, "I shouldn't have barged in and disturbed you, but I'm not lying. A whole bunch of people are just gone!"

"What? Kikyo, that's absurd!" InuYasha answered, "do you even have proof of all this!?"

"I took pictures." Kikyo pulled out her cell phone and showed the pictures to the captain.

Who knew that this would happen? The Rapture of the Church. "Don't worry, Kikyo. It's not too late. We'll find those passengers. Now, get a hold of yourself and go calm the passengers. The sun will be up soon and the passengers will see what happened. They'll need you."

Kikyo left quickly and Captain InuYasha stared out into the night that was quickly rising to daylight. **_How could I have been so blind?_**

InuYasha reinstated the autopilot function and walked out into first class to start to survey the amount of missing seats. Some of the people who had woken up and were missing members of their party asked the captain for help, but InuYasha shushed them and kept moving.

After getting a good idea of how many were missing, InuYasha walked back to the cockpit. InuYasha sat down in his seat to think. "Oh god, how could I let this happen?" he muttered to himself.

The Captain kneeled down and put his hands together as if he were praying. "Oh, God, I'm so sorry. I was such a fool," he whispered. "I should have believed. I never should have stopped believing. Oh, God, help me!"

Now InuYasha was sure of what happened. Kagome had been right. Captain InuYasha Higurashi and most of his passengers had been left behind.

* * *

**So, I hope that you're still reading. I hope that I didn't lose anyone because this is a Christian story.**

**Another important note: All characters will be somewhat OOC, because I'm writing in the POV of the book series (Left Behind) not the anime (InuYasha).**

**I will try to write a story for all of the books, including prequels and the sequel, but I'll have to see.**

**Last note of the chapter: Left Behind is a very inspiring series. If anyone knows the series, then they know that it is going to get very dark soon. This series inspired me to become a Christian again.**

**I had been a Christian when I was younger. When my grandmother died, I stopped believing, because I felt that God was evil for taking her away from me. Looking back now, I realize that my assumption was stupid, and I thank God that the Rapture of the Church didn't happen before I read the Left Behind Series.**

**I hope that this story helps you in the same way that the book series helped me. Please continue reading as I slowly put this book series together.**


End file.
